Erravi Species
The Erravi are the bipedal race derived from the one of two relatively small planets that orbit each other as they, in turn, orbit their mother star Anima. Slow to anger, vicious if provoked, proud, and generous the Erravi are often reclusive and prefer to solve their own problems relying on their natural wisdom to guide them. The Erravi quickly reached the level of technology to explore space, but have expanded significantly slower than other species in the United Systems of Khandarfur. This can be partially attributed to the rapid development of the underground organization known as the Dark Market. The Erravi Military is strong relative to the other USK members, but are used mainly in a defensive and scouting capacity. Their weapons are base off of kinetic projectiles although they do on occasion wield laser, antimatter, plasma, and nuclear weapons. The Erravi Empire also has control of several major systems not mentioned here. Below is a more detailed look at different aspects of the Erravi People. For a History of the Erravi go here. Species Characteristics While no species shares traits across all of its members there are a few specific things that most Erravi share that set them apart from the other major species in the Galtrax Galaxy. (These traits can be used to loosely compare them to other species connected to the USK. Also any characteristics not mentioned here were omitted due to a lack in uniqueness.) * Strength: Primarily in their legs and back. While not possessing weak arms they mostly rely on the leverage provided by their length; this also allows them enormous potential when throwing. * Stamina: What the Erravi lack in upper body strength they make up for in stamina. This is thanks in large part to the immense grasslands and harsh environment the evolved in. As they struggled to endure the rough hands of their origin world the Erravi species slowly changed into an impressively steadfast and resilient race. * Health: Erravi fitness is largely determined by the individual, but it should be noted that the military has unique standards; only accepting those that have shown they are able to live a healthy and stable lifestyle for years before they are allowed to join the military. * Intellect: Having a great variety of intelligence throughout their populations Erravians are rarely considered geniuses. This is not because of a lack of intelligence, but because they put a higher value on wisdom. While facts, statistics, and calculations are known to be important; it is the ones that wield the greatest wisdom that hold the highest trust, and therefore, ranks in Erravi society. * Decision Making: Erravi usually make choices based on their gut and conscience in the moment. Afterwards they are taught, trained, or instinctively know to reflect on those decisions. This has the potential to cause problems in a military, but the Erravi over come this by becoming closely tied to the others they serve with. First learning to trust their squad mates, then squads trusting each other, then divisions and so on. Those that hold positions of authority only do so because they have been given that power by those they command. * Nerve Nodes: (See next section for greater physical description) These nodes house highly sensitive nerve clusters the Erravi use to feel extremely minute changes in the air and are even sensitive enough to detect the electromagnetic fields of planets providing the Erravi an amazing sense of direction. While useful, this tool comes with a vulnerability. Injuries to these nodes cause the Erravi immense pain, disorientation, and can have serious, sometimes permanent effects on the rest of their nervous system. Appearance The Erravi are an averagely tall and slim bipedal species relative to others. Most process arms that are slightly longer than what would be expected for a species of their height; this is believed to be directly connected to their ancestor's life and hunting styles. Their skin varies from grey to pitch black and has an almost velvet like texture. The skin's lower layers are also very resistant to tearing and cuts from slashing attacks, but fails easily when hit strait on. On either side of their head is a rigid sloped back structure that guides wind around, over, and past their sensitive ears. These structures are composed of cartilage and the shape of them can be used to determine lineage. Nerve Nodes: Also located on their skulls roughly 2-4 cm from the center on either side is a series of nodules that begins near the top of the eyes, arch over the top of the skull, continue down the neck, and become smaller as they travel towards the base of the spine. These nodes are usually deep red in color and protrude slightly above skin level. They are very sensitive to touch as well as electromagnetic fields including Agni's complex field interactions with Vitreum. (See "The Sister Worlds and their Effects on the Erravi" for more detail on the Erravi homeworlds.) Style and Clothing While able to grow hair on their heads most shave their head smooth and those that don't remove any that would brush the sensitive bone nodes that run across their skulls. (Mohawks, buns, and ponytails are the most common hair styles seen.) This is so they may better feel the winds and the electromagnetic fields around them. Erravian clothing is usually simple and follows the natural curves of their bodies. It is often seen as slightly formal and is usually a simple base color overlayed with single colored lines along the edges, sleeve ends, and pant ends. Male and female Erravi wear similar clothing, and in formal settings it is rank most relevant to the event that often determines attire. The Sister Worlds and their Effects on the Erravi Basics of Anima Agri: The Erravian origin world Anima Agri, or Agri as it more commonly known, is a place of vast, dry, sandy savannas. The few seas are connected through a series of ancient rivers and harbor a majority of the homeworld's population along their edges. Agri is much harsher than the homeworld's of most species in the Galtrax Galaxy. The savannas surfaces are home to arid winds, terrible storms, and racing predators while many of the most territorial creatures excavate massive underground networks of tunnels in which to live. On occasion is it argued that both Agri and Vitreum should be considered Class 2 instead of Class 1 planets. For more information on Class 1 and 2 planets see Planetary Classifications Resources are sparse and have shaped the Erravi into a resource conscious species. Through the millennia their ancestors learned to manage and grow using limited supplies. This becomes a key part of the Erravi as they grow and eventually leave their origin world for its sister planet, Anima Vitreum. Basics of Anima Vitreum: Anima Vitreum, or commonly Vitreum, and its sister planet Agri orbit each other. Both are relatively the same size, but while Agri is barren Vitreum is blanketed in a vast ocean and supports no sentient life of its own. A few small continents breach the surface, but their edges become submerged in the great tides produced by the planets' close proximity to one another. Vitreum played a special part in the Erravi's development as a species. Visible in both the day and the night sky its oceans and abundant resources were recognized and dreamed about long before modern Erravian culture had stabilized. Long ago it was said the Vitreum was were the souls of the dead were sent if they had fulfilled their worldly duties. It was to be a paradise and several millennia of legends and prayers constantly called the Erravi out into the void, to Vitreum. This sense of wonder and urge to explore the heavenly bodies made the Erravi develop space travel rapidly, and even while lacking the great intelligence natural to many species they are one of the earliest known species to the USK to break the bonds of their origin world and travel through space. Even in the modern day the Great Erravian Sages say, "Our bodies may have been born from Agri, but it is Vitreum that birthed our minds." Erravian Politics With such high value placed on wisdom the Erravian Political Landscape changes slowly, but rarely settles. Often the Council of Anima reviews and past decisions without prompting in an attempt to learn from the past and make sure those decisions are still relevant. This creates a constant series of changes to the wording and intent of laws and as time progresses these changes are also chronicled so ensure they in turn can be reviewed. While Erravian Politics can be slow and complex they have been shown to work. Many problems other system governments face have been entirely avoided by the Erravi. This is not to say it is a perfect governing system. Most species find dealing directly with the Council of Anima (The Erravi ruling governmental body) aggravating in the extreme. While a Councilor Sage may make a decision on the spot that decision is then reviewed before his/her peers and decided whether or not it was a correct one. These reviews can carry on for long periods of time and are a major reason that few other species contact the Council with hope of establishing long term contracts. Another issue commonly taken with the Anima Council is their often outright refusal to accept help from other races within the USK. Most Councilor Sages believe that if an Erravi problem can be solved by the Erravi then it should be. They do not take kindly to other races interfering. While resilient in their refusal of assistance the same does not hold true when it comes to giving assistance. They often offer help to other races and are very generous when offering aid of military, financial, emergency, and even personal services. The Erravi's Regret While a modern central pillar of the USK, the Erravi also created one of the USK's greatest threats, the Dark Market. Originally a collections of rouge colonies and powerful smuggler groups the Dark Market rapidly expanded beyond the view of the Anima Council. Its reach eventually bridged the gaps between species and soured much of the Galtrax Galaxy's opinion of the Erravi. The Dark Market's current position might have been shattered into isolated pockets, but at its height it stood violently and terrifyingly well against both the Erravi and, the then unknown alliance of species, the USK. For more information on this war see the Erravi Conflict. To this day many of the Erravi feel great regret for allowing such a society to form, prosper, and threaten so greatly the lives of so many. "We let the vile and dangerous loose, and as all do they sought those of like mind. In our ignorance and isolation we allowed a vast toxic web to form. Never again will we turn away from such evils and never again shall we forget the lessons we've learned or friendships forged from such a terrible mistake." ~''Grand Sage Tarsk addressing the USK'' The Old Erravi Empire Long before the Erravi became part of the USK they colonized and ruled over an empire of their own. These systems would operate with little intervention from the Council of Anima. As long as they followed basic Erravi law they were allowed to govern themselves. In times of war the these colonies would would be called upon to join with the main military forces and the Erravi Empire would act as one. In all of Erravi military history only once has a colony failed in answering the call to war. Old Empire Colony Systems: * Ruinin: The first colony system outside of the Anima system. It was on Ruinin that the Erravi truly began to realize the abundance of resources and knowledge the galaxy held. * Florsham: * Lupol: * Yadiks: This system is the birthing ground of so many immortalized Erravi Pilots and Captains. Here it is not unusual for the Erravi to carryout massive military training campaigns. This is also the location of the infamous Hell Trials trainees are required to pass to graduate into the rank of Pilot. Category:Species